


Mistaken Identity

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [64]
Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990), Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Future Fic, Gen, Gift Fic, Grief/Mourning, Mistaken Identity, Paris (City), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: It happened in Paris. Piper sees a woman who looked like Prue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Charmed/Beverley Hills, 90210. Piper Halliwell, and Brenda Walsh, Piper mistakes Brenda for Prue at comment_fic

It's been years since Prue has been dead. Too long really, enough time that Piper swore she had forgotten how Prue's voice sounded.

Forgotten that little smirk Prue always did when she was right about something and even after all the time that has passed there is still a Prue sized mark in Piper's heart. Always will be and so maybe that's the reason while on a trip to Paris with Leo when they are leaving a little cafe she paused at the sight of the brunette woman sitting in a corner booth by herself.

Had to do a double take because the woman resembled her sister so much and before she could second guess herself she waltzed over and stopped in front of the booth.

"Prue?" Piper asked feeling her breath catch in her throat because surely it couldn't really be her but then again the elders had pulled stuff like this before.

Taken things from them and tried to hide it.

But when the woman looked up at her, crinkled forehead in confusion Piper knew it wasn't her sister.

"No," the woman smiled apologetically though she still looked confused. "I'm Brenda. Brenda Walsh," she said introducing herself and it took all Piper had not to fall apart right then and there.

Wondering how she could have been so stupid. How she could have mistaken some poor woman in a little cafe in Paris for Prue but then again she could have been Prue's twin.

Which Piper guessed made sense because the old saying was everyone had at least one double out there. Piper had just really hoped against hope that maybe this person hadn't been a double and was her big sister because even now she still wanted her big sister back.


End file.
